reencuentro inesperado
by Kizara Furenji
Summary: Gracias a un pequeño accidente Goenji se reencuentra con una amiga del pasado y ella siente algo por el y Goenji se da cuenta que siente algo mas por ella que amistad.¿que sucedera?  descubranlo aqui:
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste aunque hay cosas qu no escribi exactamente bn please dejen reviews y ya qu este es mi primer fic no sean muy duros please:)**

**P.D.:el nombre completo de Nanomi es: Tsuki Nanomi. Descripcion:cabello entre el ocre y el fucsia,ojos plateados, piel trigueña y estatura promedio.**

****

"Reencuentro inesperado"

Era un viernes normal en la ciudad inazuma,acababan de terminar las clases, Goenji iba caminando hacia su departamento(en realidad es del papà u_u),derrepente cuando el estaba pasando cerca de la cancha de soccer de Kazeinjin(esta es la cancha qu el equipo utilizaba al inicio de la serie creo qu asi se escribe.)percibio a un balon qu iba directamente hacia èl,en ese momento reacciono rapido devolviendo el balon qu fue a parar a las manos de su DUEÑA haciendo qu esta se agachara, al darce cuenta Goenji un poco angustiado corrio a se hacerco a ella , se hinco y le preguntoun poco angustiado (creo qu si fuera yo estaria mas qu angustiada):

-te encuentras bien?

La chica -con la cabeza aun mirando hacia abajo-contesto con un susurro:

-si

Goenji aun con angustia dijo:

-l-lo siento no queria hacerlo

Derrepente la chica se puso de pie rapidamente y con un rostro sonriente dijo:

- no importa fue mi culpa por haberme distraido l...

Antes de qu ella pudiera terminar la oracion Goenji ya se habia levantado y los dos se miraron cara a cara con asombro, Goenji susurro:

-Nanomi

la chica con un tono de voz alto dijo:

-GOENJI!

Al mismo tiempo qu se lanzo para abrazarlo,Goenji un poco confundido(yo creo qu ahorita la mayoria esta como goenji...)dijo:

-pero como...esque...tu...

Antes de terminar la "oracion" la chica(creo qu ya es tiempo de decirle a la chica Nanomi)es decir Nanomi le dijo:

-te lo explicare pero primero te invito a un helado, si?-(yo preferiria qu el invitara no ella pero bueno;)

Goenji aun confundido asintio.

Despues de comprar los helados (porque todos somos curioso se puede decir qu goenji pidio un helado de vainilla y ella uno chocolate aun qu ustedes lo pueden cambiar) ella comenzo a hablar:

-aun recuerdo hace 3 años cuando me despedi de ti y de todos mis compañeros de la secundaria kidokawa con la rason de qu me mudaria a España(ahora si ya entienden),recuerdo lo triste qu me sentia al dejar el equipo de soccer.

Esta ultima parte lo dijo con un rostro mas triste qu la primera. Goenji al percatarce desvio el tema de la despedida al preguntar:

-y cuando volviste a Japòn?

Ella al escucharlo volvio a sonreir y respondio:

-Oh! Si, al estar casi por 5 meses en España mi madre me conto qu su trabajo solo duraria un año y qu despues volveriamos a Japòn (qu inesperado¬_¬, no se me ocurria nadaT-T) con mucho entuciasmo espere, espere y finalmente paso ese añ llegar a Japòn y entrar de nuevo a la secudaria Kidokawa encontre a todos mis amigos y amigas exepto TU y pronto me entere de que abias cambiado de secundaria y trate de saber donde te encontrabas pero fue qu empezaron a salir en los diarios unas noticias de un legendario equipo de soccer qu renacio y otra en la que derrotaban un tal instituto alien y lo del FFI,etc.y salias en varias de las imagenes pero nunca te encontraba y vine a la ciudad de inazuma para visitar a mi tia y pense en practicar en esa cancha y me distraje un poco lo cual hizo qu el balon se desviara y finalmente te encontre Shuya Goenji.(al fin termino creo qu exagere pero termino)

Al terminar de decir esto voltio a ver al cielo con una sonrisa y mientras hacia esto Goenji la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro(bueno no exageremos,fue la sonrisa de casi siempre),ella le pregunto:

-y como se llama la secundaria donde estudias?

El dejo de verla y le contesto:

- es la secundaria Raimon.Y por cuanto tiempo te quedaras en la ciudad?

Ella con una cara un poco seria contesto:

-mmm no te lo dije?

Goenji:?

-Bueno creo qu sigo siendo muy olvidadiza, vine a visitar a mi tia pero mi madre decidio mudarnos aquí por causa de qu se lleva muy bien con mi tia y son casi inseparables y estabamos buscando una secundaria para qu yo ingresara. ¿te parece bien qu elija la secundaria Raimon?

Goenji solo la voltio a ver y sonrio, ella hizo lo mismo,pero el momento fue interrumpido por un sonido muy conocido para Nanomi(era el timbre de su celular)ella contesto el celular:

-alo

-...

-lo siento

-...

-si muy bien ahorita voy

-...

-ahorita

-...

-si si si ¬_¬

ella guardo el celular y se levanto de la banca y dijo:

- lo siento Goenji pero me tengo que el lunes

Goenji tambien se levanto y se despidieron con un abrazo(bueno ella lo abrazo¬_¬).

Despues Nanomi empezo a caminar dejando a Goenji aun frente a la banca.

****

**Gracias por leer este fic dejen reviews please.**

**Aun faltan mas chapters leanlos please...**

**thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del fic **

**Gracias a Sakura ii Albiin por ayudarme a seguir con este fic muchisimas grax ****n.n**

****

**(LUNES) **

Las clases en la secundaria Raimon ya abian empezado, en uno de los salones de octavo ,Goenji estaba sentado en su pupitre un poco distraido hasta que Hiroto -quien estaba sentado al lado- le llamo la atencion susurrando:

-Goenji despieta.

Goenji reacciono y noto qu alguien entraba al salon.

Luego el profesor dijo:

-hoy se une a nuestro salon una nueva compañera , presentate porfavor.

la chica algo nerviosa dijo:

-hola soy Tsuki Nanomi

Profesor:

-sientate porfavor.

Nanomi se fue a sentar unos 2 pupitres a la derecha de Goenji y al sentarse lo saludo,Goenji respondio al saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, Tsunami-quien estaba sentado detrás de èl- noto esta accion y pregunto:

-la conoses?-con una sonrisa traviesa.

Goenji se ruborizo y respondio desviando la mirada a otro lado:

-esque...yo..emm...

Pero antes de qu Goenji pudierar organizar sus palabras el profesor les llamo la atencion:

- joven Tsunami,puede seguir con la leccion?

Tsunami un poco asustado contesto:

-cl-laro profesor.

Pero mientras se levantaba le susurro a Goenji:

-me contaras todo en el receso.

Goenji un poco nervioso suspiro.

**(SUENA EL TIMBRE PARA RECESO)**

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir del salon, Goenji aprovecho que todos estaban distraidos para detenerce y esperar a que Nanomi saliera del ella salio(aclararo qu fue la ultima estudiante en salir del salon) miro a su alrededor un poco confundida hasta ver qu Goenji estaba a su justo a su par y dijo:

- Goenji, gracias por esperarme yo...

Antes de qu ella pudiera terminar la oracion Tsunami interrumpio:

-Hola soy Tsunami un compañero de equipo de Shuya.

Al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en el hombro de Goenji y despues le susurro:

-pensabas qu te escaparias.

Nanomi dijo algo imprecionada:

-h-hola

Goenji trato de decir algo pero Tsunami lo interrumpio:

-mmm...parece qu ustedes dos se conocian antes¿o me equivoco?

Nanomi un poco roja:

-s-si yo...

Tsunami volvio a interrumpir:

-pero antes te vamos a presentar al equipo.¿verdad Shuya?

Goenji:

-claro

respondio muy serio,Tsunami tomo del brazo a Nanomi y la llevo al comedor donde se encontraba el equipo de soccer .

Tsunami los llamo y dijo :

-qu ondas chicos, queria presentarles a Nanomi Tsuki es de nuevo ingreso en el salon.

Endo se le hacerco y la saludo:

-hola soy Satoru Endo, bienvenida a Raimon

Despues de este saludo todos- incluyendo a Aki y a Haruna- la saludaron, luego Tsunami dijo:

-A si se me olvidaba, Nanomi conocia a Goenji desde antes y quiero saber como.

En ese momento todos voltiaron a Goenji quien un poco inseguro (algo inusual a èl) contesto:

-Nanomi era una de mis compañeras de equipo en la secundaria Kidokawa pero se fue a España por motivos familiares.

Despues de esto Cogure susurro:

-yo creo qu ellos eran màs qu compañeros shishishishishi.

Segundos despues de esto Haruna tomo de la oreja a Cogure y lo llevo lejos de ahi(a esto todos con una cara de OOK a esepcion de Goenji y Nanomi quienes estaban muy ruborizados.)

En ese momento Endo emocionado exclamo:

-ESO SIGNIFICA QU JUEGAS SOCCER!

Ella un poco nerviosa contesto:

-s-si creo qu si.

Entonces Aki se le hacerco y dijo:

-te gustaria practicar con el equipo hoy?

Nanomi un poco nerviosa contesto:

-claro me encantaria.

**(ACABANDO CLASES)**

El equipo de soccer se empezaba a reunir en la cancha, mientras qu Endo presentaba a Nanomi con el entrenador kudo y le pidio qu si ella podia unirse al equipo, el entrenador kudo acepto pero primero tenia qu participar en un partido para ver sus abilidades.

Goenji acababa de llegar a la cancha un poco distraido pero volvio a la realidad cuando una voz muy conocida lo llamo :

-Goenji

Goenji volito y noto qu quien lo llamaba era nadie màs ni nadie menos qu Fubuki, luego dijo:

-a Fubuki qu pasa

Fubuki con una sonrisa en el rostro(como siempre¬_¬)dijo:

-Endo me dijo qu si te veia te dijiera qu la chica nueva te anda buscando.

Goenji trato de subir su animo y dijo:

-OH! muchas gracias Fubuki y donde esta.

Fubuki siguio:

-A si se me olvido esta en las bancas con Aki.

Goenji le agradecio y se dirijio rapidamente a las bancas.

Al llegar a las bancas vio a Nanomi hablando con Aki y se hacerco a ellas mientras decia:

-Nanomi me dijieron qu me buscabas.

despues de decir esto, el se dio cuenta qu ella llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo y se sorprendio (ubiera escrito que casi se resbala pero no me lo pude imaginar = C )

Nanomi dijo:

-si, esque me dijieron que puedo entrar al equipo pero primero tengo que participar en un partido.

Goenji sonriendo dijo:

-bien ;)

Antes de comenzar el partido el entrenador llamo a Goenji y a Nanomi y les dijo:

-bien ustedes estaran en el mismo equipo como delanteros y si tienen una tecnica especial juntos quiero que la hagan entendido.

Los dos respondieron con seguridad:

- si entrenador

Comenzo el partido (no lo hare muy explicado ya qu no quiero confundirlos) cada vez qu le pasaban el balon a Goenji el se lo pasaba a Nanomi de las 2 veces qu tubo oportunidad de meter gol lo logro una vez(un poco injusto porque el portero del equipo contrario era endo haci que no tenia mucha oportunidad pero aun haci logro anotar un gol)con una increible tecnica llamada ALETEO ANGELICAL (se parece al de Afrodi pero no tanto).Iban 2 a 2 (por un gol qu lanzo toramaru) hasta que nuestros dos delanteros se pusieron de acuerdo y lograron anotar un gol con una sorprendente tecnica denominada DOBLE TORNADO DE FUEGO (como se lee los dos realizan el tornado de fuego goenji a la izquierda y nanomi a la derecha golpeando el balon al mismo tiempo*0*)y ganaron.

Acabando el partido el entrenador llamo a todo el equipo (los qu entrenaban en el equipo de raimon eran: endo, kido, hiroto,toko, lika, fudo, cogure, tsunami, fubuki, kurimatsu, kazemaru, midorikawa, kabeyama, toramaru, tachimukai, someoka, zusuno, nagumo, sakuma, afrodi, goenji.)y dijo:

-bien queria anunciarles qu la señorita Tsuki (nanomi) entra al equipo.

Nanomi casi salta de emocion pero no queria parecer loca asi qu se controlo.

El entrenamiento se termino y la cancha empezo a vaciarce.

Goenji se hacerco a Nanomi y le dijo:

-felicidades Nanomi.

Nanomi un poco ruborizada dijo:

-Gracias Goenji, pero... todo fue gracias a ti sin ti creo qu no prodria haber conseguido obtener el balon.

Goenji con cara de "no hice nada"dijo :

-mmm...no fue nada...y qu tal si para celebrar me acompañas a cenar en mi casa.

Nanomi un poco nerviosa respondio:

- cl-claro me encantaria.

Pero derrepente se noto un cambio brusco de animo de la chica ( risueña a preocupada)y dijo

-pero... y tu padre?

Goenji desvio la mirada y dijo con un tono de voz seria:

-el desde hace poco trabaja las 24 horas haci qu no estara en casa.

Nanomi un poco triste dijo:

- a esta bien, le mandare un texto a mi madre para que no se preocupe.(ella saco su celular y mando el mensaje.)

Empezaron a caminar directo al departamento de Goenji.

Al llegar al departamento Yuka (hermana menor de goenji) abrazo a Goenji al mismo tiempo saludandolo y Goenji le dijo:

-Hola Yuka recuerdas a Nanomi.

En ese momento Yuka voltio hacia Nanomi y ella dijo :

-hola Yuka

en ese momento Yuka la abrazo y dijo:

-Nanomi

En ese momento la nana de Yuka la llamo y le dijo con un tono muy amable:

-vamos Yuka es hora de qu te duches.

Yuka muy contenta corrio asia ella al mismo tiempo qu decia:

-claro ya voy.

En ese momento se quedaron solos y Goenji dijo :

-empezare a preparar la cena.(pienso que goenji sabe cocinar;)

Y empezo a caminar hacia la cocina pero en ese instante fue detenido por la mano de Nanomi que al mismo tiempo dijo un poco nerviosa:

-pu-edo a-ayudarte?

Goenji contesto :

-cl-claro.

Los dos se dirijieron a la cocina.

Al terminar de cocinar prepararon la mesa y comenzaron a comer (sushi).

Mientras comian Nanomi exclamo:

-mmm...esto esta delicioso y aunque vivimos en Japòn no lo como mucho.

Goenji siguio:

-igua, no lo como mucho porque suelo cocinar otras cosas. Y dime en tu estancia en españa que hiciste.

Nanomi con cara pensativa dijo:

-mmm...conoci varios lugares turisticos, su musica y descubri que no soy buena con los idiomas.

Goenji y Nanomi empezaron a reir, pero algo los interrumpio como un sonido para llamar la atencion y se sintio un cambio brusco de ambiente, los dos miraron instantaniamente a la puerta y al ver quien era los dos se pusieron de pie, en ese instante Goenji susurro sorprendido:

-padre.(el padre de Goenji me cae mal XP nose como puede ser su padre excepto por los ojos son =)

Nanomi asustada dijo:

-buenas noches señor...

Antes de terminar la frase el padre de Goenji dijo muy serio con la mirada fija en Goenji:

-nadie me dijo que habria visita.

Goenji se quedo totalmente paralizado y al notar esto Nanomi dijo:

-la siento no queria molestarlo.

Nanomi arreglo su silla y camino hacia la salida, en ese momento Goenji desperto de su paralisis y corrio hacia Nanomi quien ya estaba entrando al asensor y dijo:

-lo siento no queria que...

antes de que el pudiera terminar, Nanomi le dijo:

-no, no importa Goenji estoy bien hasta mañana.

Se despidio con una oequeña reverencia y las puertas del asensor se cerraron enfrente del joven.

Goenji con una mirada triste camino hacia su padre sabiendo qu no estaria feliz.

Antes de voltiar hacia su padre le dijo:

-lo siento señor.(recorde qu goenji le dice señor no padre qu triste T-T)

El padre de Goenji dandole la espalda dijo:

-sabes qu no me gustan las sorpresas.

Goenji muy serio dijo:

-yo solo queria …...

Antes de terminar su padre le interumpio diciendo con un tono de voz un poco alto:

-NO,no expliques nada, vete a tu habitacion.

En ese momento Goenji tenso fuertemente el puño pero se tranquilizo y dijo:

- claro

silenciosamente camino hacia su habitacion.

**(por otro lado)**

Nanomi abrio la puerta de su casa y trato de caminar lo mas rapido que pudo hacia su habitacion pero mientras subia las escaleras su madre le llamo:

-Te sucede algo hija?

Nanomi traro de esconder su triteza y repondio:

- no madre todo esta bien solo estoy un poco cansada.

Su madre con una voz un poco alterada le dijo:

-segura? no necesitas nada?

Ella aun ocultando su tristeza dijo:

-no, estoy bien.

Y antes de qu su madre pudiera decir otra cosa se dirijio rapidamente a su habitacion.

****

**Aquí termina el segundo cap. mi fic espero q lo hayan disfrutado creo q no me tardare mucho en subir el otro cap. **

**Grax por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento muchisimo por haberme tardado tanto en publicar el segundo cap. u.u sinceramente tube unos problemas con la compu se me borro la aplicación por donde podia hacer los fic para subirlos y muchos problemas mas pro aki porfin sta el tercer cap. de este fic espero q les guste .**

(SIGUIENTE DIA)

Las clases aun no habían comenzado pero gran parte de los alumnos se encontraban en el salón en ese momento alguien entro al salón, pero no llamo mucho la atención ya que todos los alumnos se encontraban "ocupados" platicando, era Goenji quien acababa de entrar al salón con una mirada seria y tratando de esconder su deprencion, camino lentamente hacia su pupitre, se sentó e instantáneamente voltio a la ventana tratando de olvidar lo que ocurrió. Unos minutos después otra persona entro al salón (nanomi) ella al instante que entro voltio hacia Goenji-quien aún miraba fijamente hacia la ventana- y se sintió culpable por lo había ocurrido y no podía olvidarlo, pero recordó que estaba parada en la entrada y de tanto tiempo que estuvo ahí empezó a llamar la atención(me refiero a esos momentos en los que te quedas viendo algo y tu mente vuela mientras que pasa un montón de tiempo y tu ahí parad y todo el mundo piensa que estas loc)camino rápidamente hacia su pupitre y se sentó, en ese momento llamo la atención de Haruna -quien estaba a su derecha un pupitre adelante- y le pregunto:

-estas bien Nanomi?

Nanomi voltio rápidamente hacia Haruna y tratando de disimular su preocupación contesto apagadamente:

-ah, sí claro, me encuentro bien.

Haruna subió una ceja y le dijo:

- es que cuando entraste te vi un poco triste y preocupada.

Nanomi trato de sonreír pero por lo más que lo intento no pudo trato de salvarse con una mentirita:

-es que... ayer en la práctica reconocí que me falta mucho para lograr el nivel del equipo.

Haruna aun con la ceja en alto la animo:

-el nivel del equipo? Tu eres muy buena tienes tu propio nivel y creo que puedes llegar a estar entre los titulares rápidamente.

Nanomi se quedó en silencio y aunque parecía que analizaba las palabras de su amiga solo pensaba en lo ocurrido ayer.

La atención de las dos chicas fue llamada por el profesor de literatura quien acababa de llegar para dar la clase, Haruna aún no satisfecha con lo que le había dicho Nanomi voltio hacia el pizarrón cosa que Nanomi repitió. Algo de lo que las dos chicas no se percataron fue que Goenji las estuvo observando mientras conversaban.

Sonó el timbre para la clase de ciencias todos los alumnos se dirigieron por primera vez desde hace un mes al laboratorio de ciencias gracias a un "accidente"ocacionado por Fudo .Las mesas del laboratorio estaban divididas en dos y todos los estudiantes buscaron un puesto, Goenji quedo junto a Tsunami y Nanomi junto a Kogure pero cambio cuando Kogure le hizo una pequeña broma a Tsunami y el profesor los saco de la clase y le pidio a Nanomi que trabajara con Goenji.

La clase siguió y los dos trataban de evitar cruzar sus miradas pero eso fue totalmente imposible en ese mismo instante Nanomi le susurro:

-lo siento

Goenji se sorprendió al oir sus palabras y le dijo:

-porque te disculpas?

Nanomi cambio su expresión de triste a confundida y aun susurrando dijo:

-yo... ammm...

Goenji con una ceja en alto susurro:

-sin palabras?, te dije que no tenías la culpa después de todo yo te invite y tú solo aceptaste.

Nanomi un poco avergonzada de su respuesta anterior susurro:

-pero tú no la tienes ya que no sabías que tu padre llegaría.

Goenji un poco triste voltio hacia el pizarrón y dijo:

-bueno eso creo pero... debía de haberle pedirle permiso.

Nanomi se puso a pensar por unos segundos y dijo:

-pero tu sabias que iba a decir que no ¿verdad?

Goenji asintio seriamente pero luego voltio a verla y sonrió

Nanomi voltio al pizarrón para no sonrojarse y le dijo:

-ahora sabemos que ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa podemos... olvidarlo

Esta última palabra Goenji no pudo escucharla ya que el timbre para recreo sonó.(a veces odio los timbres porque interrumpen momentos importantes T-T pero a veces te salvan )Todos los alumnos salieron del salón rápidamente incluyendo a Goenji y Nanomi.

Al llegar a la cafetería encontraron al equipo reunido en la mesa en que suelen sentarse, los dos caminaron a la mesa y Goenji se sentó a la par de Kido-quien se encontraba charlando con Sakuma-y Nanomi se sentó a la par de Lika-quien estaba hablando con Toko-todo se encontraba en calma hasta que fue interrumpida cuando Aki llego corriendo emocionadamente a la mesa llevando a rastras a Natsumi quien trataba de soltarse, todos los que se encontraban en la mesa quedaron con signos de interrogación y Fubuki pregunto algo asustado:

-sucede algo?

Aki emocionada grito:

-NO VAN A CREER LO QUE LE DIJO EL DIRECTOR A NATSUMI !.

Endo aun con signo de interrogación pregunto:

-que le dijo?

Aki recuperando un poco su tono normal contesto:

-el director le pidio a Natsumi ayuda para organizar un BAILE ESTE VIERNES !.

En ese momento Natsumi se tapó la cara con una mano y Toko dijo con tono un poco molesto:

-y que hay de emocionante en eso.

En ese momento Lika se puso de pie y dijo molesta:

Que hay de emocionante?, acaso no sabes que es un baile?

Toko iba a decir algo pero Lika siguió:

- un baile es una oportunidad para exprezar lo que sientes hacia una persona. Donde las parejas sincronizan sus almas en un hermoso vals. (que cursi me salio eso -.-)

Toko prefirio guardarse sus comentarios y se quedo en silencio con una gotita estilo anime al igual que todos los que se encontraban en la mesa, Aki retomo la palabra y dijo:

- bueno, solo se que va a ser un baile estupendo, algunos estudiantes ayudaran con la decoracion y su unico trabajo sera conseguir pareja para el baile (eso es mejor que una tarea xD).

Cuando Aki dijo esto ultimo los chicos se quedaron en silencio ni una sola palabra se escuchaba en la mesa asta que Fudo ropio el silencio diciendo:

- JAJA ! eso sera muy sencillo para mi ( seguramente no tiene espejo en su casa Xp. Era solo una broma si eres fan de fudo genial n.n)

Todos ignoraron las palabras de este. En ese instante sono la campana para entrar de nuevo a clases y todos se movilizaron rapidamente (cuendo suena la campana en mi cole me gusta caminar lento acias mis clases xd).

**(en el salon)**

El profesor de Matematicas entro al salon y dijo:

-hola a todos ,porfabor saquen sus libros en la pag.48 y realizen los ejercicios de esa pag... me tengo que ir a una reunion en el salon de maestros... terminen el trabajo y luego colocan los libros ensima de mi escritorio . Ok?

Alumnos:

-si profesor.

Todos abrieron sus libros y en el instante en que el profesor salio del salon todos se dispusieron a charlar con sus compañeros.

Aki se levanto de su pupitre ,se hacerco al de Nanomi y le dijo:

- Nanomi ya habias estado en un baile?

Nanomi algo avergonzada contesto:

- Ammm... pues no, nunca e ido a uno

Aki algo sorprendida le dijo:

-Aaaa yo pense que ya habias asistido a uno pues... ( no se me ocurrio nada xD y si se les ocurre algo ponganlo en un review pues me da curiosidad saber n.n )

Nanomi estaba algo distraida asi que no logro escuchar a su amiga, Aki lo noto y trato de atraer la atencion de su amiga moviendo su mano energeticamente enfrente del rostro de Nanomi, este movimiento logro su objetivo y Nanomi algo asustada dijo:

- yo... que?... como?... (jajaja esto ya me a pasado x3 )

Aki empezo a reir y Nanomi algo confundida se encojio de hombros y dijo:

- que hice ahora?

Aki paro de reir y respondio algo sarcastica:

- nada ;) …..

Nanomi desvio la mirada hacia la ventana y dijo :

- y... tu ya sabes con quien iras al baile?

Aki con cara pensativa dijo:

-mmmm... no se aun ,la mayoria de chicos en la secundaria no saben del baile, aun estamos trabajando en los carteles para avisarles a todos , estoy segura de que para mañana ya todos sabran.- aki sonrio y dijo- y tu ya sabes con quien iras?

Nanomi suspiro y dijo:

- no, aun no se con quien ire al baile...

Aki levanto una ceja y dijo:

- y con quien te gustaria ir?

Nanomi voltio hacia donde se encontraba Goenji y se ruborizo un poco, desvio la mirada y dijo:

- Ammm...

Aki solto una pequeña risita y antes de que Nanomi pudiera decir su respuesta Lika se les hacerco rapidamente y dijo:

- Ay ! que triste T.T mi querido Ichinoise no estara para el baile , ¡¿porque tiene que vivir tan lejos?.

Mientras Lika se seguia lamentando Aki le explico a Nanomi la historia de Ichinose.

Cuando termino, Lika dijo muy animada:

-pero para consolarme mi mejor amiga vendra de Osaka al baile n.n

Aki le pregunto:

- de quien hablas?

Lika sonrio y dijo:

- jajajaja de nadie mas que Reika !

El nombre de Reika llego a oidos de Kazemaru- quien no staba muy lejos de ahi -y recuerdos invadieron la mente del chico ( ese capitulo en el que el equipo de raimon se infrenta con el equipo CCC y que reika realiza una tecnican utilizando a kazemaru estuvo genial me encanta y pienso que son una buena pareja n.n).

Midorikawa se dio cuenta de que kazemaru se habia quedado "paralizado"y le pregunto:

- kasemaru estas bien?

Midorikawa no resivio ninguna respuesta de su amigo, entonces Tsunami quien tambien se dio cuenta se hacerco al chico y le grito:

- KASEMARU !

Esta ves Kasemaru reacciono callendo con todo y pupitre, todos empezaron a reirse a carcajadas mientras Kasemaru se moria de la vergüenza tratando de levantarse con ayuda de Tsunami ,luego de unos minutos la atencion de todos fue llamada por un anuncio del director :

- queridos estudiantes de raimon, quiero comunicarles que este viernes a las 5 de la tarde se realizara un baile por parte de la directiva de la secundaria, si alguien quiere ofrecerse para ayudar en la decoracion puede pasar por la direccion para anotarse, mañana se colocaran los volantes del baile para darles mas informacion... Gracias...

**bueno asta aquí llego el tercer cap gracias por leer espero que les aya gustado yoc siento que no me a quedado bn porque deje a medias por meses este cap y luego lo segui haciendo jejej x3 pro grax dejen reviews plisss y diganme unas posibles parejas para Fudo Cogure Midorikawa Toramaru Burn someoka y tachimukai .**

**Chao ****x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el cuarto cap. de mi primer fic gracias por sus review n.n, yo sé que me tarde bastante en actualizar mi historia pero he tenido varios problemas ¬¬ ( en general) y sé que este no es ni será uno de mis mejores cap. u. u pero vale ya está aquí pasen y lean n.n.**

**NOTA: aparecen dos Ocs.**

**ADVERTENCIA: mala ortografía ****n.n **

( HORAS DESPUES DE CLASE)

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara la práctica de futbol, Endo se encontraba ya en la cancha (todo el mundo sabe que cuando se trata de futbol endo es siempre el primero xD) pero algo le llamo la atención, no veía a Aki por ningún lado, se acercó a su amiga Haruna y le pregunto:

- Haruna as visto a Aki?

Haruna con una sonrisa le respondió:

-ah!, ella me dijo que este día no se presentaría a la práctica porque se quedaría después de clases a trabajar en la decoración del baile.

Abriendo respondido su duda, Endo asintió al mismo tiempo que dijo con un tono algo desilusionado:

- ah, gracias Haruna.

Luego se fue a colocar a la portería para avisarles a todos que la práctica ya estaba comenzando.

Durante el juego la mayoría de los jugadores se veían algo distraídos, esto causo varias caídas, algunos rasguños y varios golpes. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la práctica había comenzado cuando todos los jugadores ya se encontraban realmente agotados e hicieron una pausa para tomar agua, entonces el entrenador se les acerco y con un tono de voz serio dijo:

-hasta aquí llego el entrenamiento de hoy. Entendido!

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todos sin embargo nadie se opuso (sorprendentemente endo tampoco).

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que el entrenador recalco:

-ENTENDIDO!

Al oír esto todos respondieron simultáneamente:

-Si entrenador

Luego el entrenador dio media vuelta y se alejo de los chics, estos empezaron a tomar sus cosas y a marcharse de la cancha. La mayoría se dirigía a sus casas y otros se quedaban charlando seca del lugar.

Haruna y Nanomi se habían quedado hablando en las bancas, no muy lejos de ellas se encontraba Goenji quien hablaba con Sakuma,kazemaru y Fubuki, de repente en el grupo de los chicos salió el tema de las parejas para el baile:

-Y... ya saben a quién invitaran al baile?- pregunto Fubuki con un tono muy alegre.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por Sakuma :

- Ammm.. Yo creo que invitare a Makari Osori- dijo algo nervioso ( Makari Osori es el alterego de una amiga mía en este anime n.n)

- hablas de la chica que conociste aquella ves que fuiste a "curiosear" a la práctica de atletismo ?- dijo Kazemaru un poco atónito, mientras recordaba

**(FLASHBACK)**

Un soleado día después de clases :

-Hey!Kazemaru!- grito un peliblanco mientras entraba a los vestidores.

-Que sucede Sakuma-dijo este no muy entusiasmado mientras se ponía su camiseta.

-Vamos! Acompáñame a la pista de atletismo!-dijo Sakuma muy sonriente.

-porque quieres ir allá?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-emm... pues yo... Ganas- dijo inocentemente.

-Mjm- dijo el peli azul mirándolo con incredulidad mientras en su mente:"_apuesto a que este solo quiere estar curioseando ya que hace poco volvieron el equipo mixto ¬¬..."_

-entonces siiii?- pregunto Sakuma haciendo carita de "perrito triste".

-porque no vas tú solo- suspiro el peli azul

- daaaaaaaa!- se bufo el chico- pues nadie me conoce por allá y me dijieron que tu formabas parte de ahí, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?- volvió a hacer carita de perrito.

-ok-suspiro kazemaru mientras lo seguía.

Ya en la pista :

-Apúrate Kazemaru !-grito el peliblanco.

Mientras caminaban cerca de la pista se les acerco un rubio:

-Hola Kazemaru tiempos de no verte cerca de la pista- dijo con una sonrisa

-Miyasaka?-dijo kazemaru sorprendido - Te ves diferente has cambiado mucho- siguió aun sorprendido.

-eeee... gracias, jejejej si lo se n.n- dijo el rubio.

Miyasaka se veía mas alto y mas fornido, ya no era aquel chico debilucho de antes ( no se me ocurrió otra palabra xD),pero ninguno de los dos se percato de que Sakuma ya no estaba ahí.

**(Por el lado de Sakuma)**

El peliblanco se encontraba cerca de las bancas con la mirada fija a la pista, cuando de repente choca con alguien :

-Auch!- dijo una chica mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se levantaba.

-Lo..Lo siento- dijo el chico en el suelo aun confundido por el golpe, luego voltio hacia la chica con quien había chocado, era de piel morena ( como la de Sakuma xD), cabello negro sujeto con una coleta del mismo color, dejando por fuera un flequillo no muy largo y unos ojos color celestes que hacían juego con el cielo ( hablo de que los ojos combinaban con el cielo), además portaba el uniforme del equipo de atletismo.( el short azul con una blusa amarilla ).

-En verdad lo siento, me distraje un poco- dijo Sakuma mientras se levantaba.

-Yo debo de disculparme, no me fije por donde corría- dijo la chica con tono amable y una sonrisa en el rostro, Sakuma se quedo perplejo ante la sonrisa de la chica y se ruborizo un poco.

-Hola me llamo Makari Osori- dijo la chica mientras le daba la mano en signo de amistad.

-hola Makari, gusto en conocerte me llamo Sakuma Jirou- dijo el ya mencionado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que fueran interrumpidos por Kazemaru :

- Sakuma!- dijo el peli azul mientras se acercaba.

-que pasa?-dijo el moreno con cara de inocente.

Kazemaru le lanzo una mirada seria y luego voltio hacia Makari:

H...hola- dijo un poco apenado - espero que mi amigo no te haya molestado – sonrió levemente colocando su mano derecha en el cuello en signo de vergüenza.

La chica rio levemente y dijo:

-No, nada que ver.

El peli azul volvió a sonreír y jalo de la camisa a Sakuma quien estaba tratando de volverse a escabuir, la chica volvió a sonreír, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando otra chica grito desde la pista:

-Hey! Makari ven antes de que el entrenador vuelva!

La mencionada voltio hacia su amiga y respondió también gritando:

-OK! Nadeshi voy para allá!

Los dos chicos voltearon hacia Nadeshi quien era una chica un poco más baja que Makari, poseía una tez trigueña, cabello castaño liso sujeto con una cola con su flequillo agarrado con dos ganchos color azul ,unos ojos pardos (otro alterego n.n creo que habrán mas xD) y también utilizaba el uniforme del equipo de atletismo (obvio xP).

- Bueno ya me tengo que ir un gusto conocerlos- dijo la pelinegra para luego retirarse.

Entonces Kazemaru voltio hacia Sakuma con una mirada de pocos amigos mientras que el peliblanco ponía cara de angelito (awwww se vería cute n.n)

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

- sip – respondió el chico inocentemente orgulloso, al mismo tiempo que a los demás les salía una gotita estilo anime.

- y tu Kazemaru a quien invitaras?- pregunto fubuki para seguir con el tema. El peli azul se puso nervioso y trato de articular su respuesta:

- A... pues... yo... - sakuma lo miro con incredulidad al mismo tiempo que dijo:

- aja ? - poniendo más nervioso al pobre chico, haciendo que este gritara:

-NO SE!- y saliera corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo.

- JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA- se reía Sakuma fuertemente. Entonces inesperadamente Goenji dijo:

- y tú con quien tienes planeado ir?- fubuki voltio hacia Goenji.

- Eeee... pues yo invite a una amiga de Hokkaido que ha venido a pasar un tiempo aquí- dijo el albino con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro ( fubuki es tan cute n.n). En ese instante Sakuma ya había parado de reír y dijo:

- Bueno, me tengo que ir antes de que Kazemaru vuelva por venganza- dejo el chico con voz burlona, luego se despidió y camino hacia la salida del lugar dejando a los dos chicos, después de unos segundos Fubuki sonrió al mismo tiempo que dijo:

- y tú... con quien piensas ir al baile- Al oír esto el delantero se ruborizo levemente, desvió la mirada y dijo:

- pues.. Yo no... No lo se

El peli plata levanto una ceja y susurro:

- que obvio eres !

Este comentario hizo que Goenji se sonrojara aun más, el iba a tratar de defenderse pero Fubuki no lo dejo y siguió:

- Sabes, tu y Nanomi hacen buena pareja !

Goenji aun sonrojado y nervioso exclamo:

- de que hablas Shiro!

Fubuki rio levemente, voltio hacia donde se encontraban las chicas quienes ya se dirigían a la salida de la secundaria ( haruna y nanomi) y dijo:

- Hey! Chicas podemos acompañarlas ?

Haruna voltio hacia Nanomi ( quien estaba un poco ruborizada, imagínense porque n.n),volvió su mirada a los chicos y dijo :

-Claro!

Fubuki camino hacia ellas mientras disimuladamente arrastraba a Goenji para que no se quedara atrás.

- que hacen? - dijo sonrientemente el peli plata.

- Pues hablar cosas de chicas- dijo la peli azul entre pequeñas ricitas.  
>Los dos chicos se miraron entre si algo confundidos cosa que también hizo reír a Nanomi.<p>

Siguieron caminando hasta salir del lugar.

-mi casa queda del otro lado, así que aquí nos separamos- dijo Haruna.

-Emmm... la mía también- dijo Fubuki algo inseguro al principio. (Malévolo plan no creen?)

Los dos chicos se despidieron y siguieron su camino.

-Sigamos-dijo Goenji con un tono algo nervioso pero fue algo que la chica no pudo notar.

-C..Claro- dijo Nanomi mientras retomaba el paso junto a Goenji.

**Gomenasai por dejar este cap. muy corto he estado luchando para mejorar este cap. que no me gusto mucho pero lo hubiera hecho más largo si no ser por culpa de los exámenes y actividades de mi cole **

**Arigato n.n por leer dejen sus reviews.**

**Syonara**

**Matta en !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alfin se terminaron las clases wiii haci que creo que publicare mas seguido. **

**Claro que tendre unos pequeños problemas gracias a que tengo que hacer un curso de verano xP**

**pero are lo posible...**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el 5º cap de mi primer fic y yo se que no me quedo exelente ( poca inspiracion saben mi problema xD jajajaj).**

**ADVERTENCIA: muy mala ortografia ( horrores de ortografia como dice mi kerida Makena Korne, saldra en otro de mis fics xD,)**

Los dos caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

-_Hmmmm... que le digo ? No se de que hablar no se me ocurre nada inteligente ! de que hablo? De que hablo? De que hablo?_ _Ah ! Ya se n.n -_penso la peliocre para luego decir:

-Ya sabes con quien iras al baile?

Goenji desvio la mirada, cosa que Nanomi pudo notar -_Soy una tonta porque pregunte eso asta a mi me incomoda esa pregunta ,que le dire? Que le voy a decir si el me pregunta?-_pensaba desesperadamente la chica.

-Yo...pues no estoy seguro- Dijo el pelicrema interrumpiendo los pensamientos de esta.

-no estas seguro?-dijo sin pensar la peliocre voltiando hacia el chico.

-Hablo de... no se si ire al baile- mintio el pelicrema y en su cabeza:

-_No se si ire al baile? Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrio? Enserio?._

Nanomi lo miro con un toque de desepcion en su rostro y dijo:

-A ok , tienes razon para que asistir al baile.

Goenji noto en su voz algo de tristeza asi que trato de animar la conversacion:

-Hay Nano- rio levemente el chico.(jejeje se me olvido decir que cuando goenji le dice "nano" es cuando esta jugando X3)

-Que, que sucede?- pregunto la chica algo confundida y un tanto sonrojada.

-Como piensas perderte tu primer baile en esta secundaria?- dijo el Goenji con un tono algo burlon.

-Hay! Solo es un baile-dijo Nanomi sonriendo.

-Ok, pero tienes suficiente tiempo para pensar- dijo el chico aun con un tono un poco burlon.

-Sip-asintio la peliocre.

Luego un pequeño sonido llamo la atencion de los chicos.

El sonido era proveniete del celular de Goenji este lo saco y reviso que pasaba.

-Ah es solo un mensaje- dijo el chico sonriendo al mismo tiempo que lo leia:

_Ya le preguntaste si quiere ir al baile con tigo?_

_Y _

_si no lo has hecho aslo de inmediato ^ ^!_

_F. fubuki..._

El chico se sonrojo y guardo rapidamente el celular de vuelta en su bolcillo.

Nanomi noto su raro comportamiento y le pregunto:

-Te sucede algo ?

Goenji voltio hacia la chica y con una mano en el cuello le dijo:

-NO! Nada no paso nada jejeje un mensaje aburrido de la compañía de telefonos jejejej.

-A ok- dijo la peliocre algo extrañada.

-_Emmm.. le pregunto? Pero y si ya sabe con quien va a ir? No se ni le e preguntado -_- emmmm.. le pregunto- _pensaba el chico asta que...

-GOENJI!- le grito la peliocre en el oido al mencionado.

- Que ? Que ? Que pasa?- dijo confundido este.

-esque te estaba diciendo que iba a pasar a comprar algo pero tu no reaccionavas jejeje ^ ^- rio la chica

- A... yo... ok- se sonrojo el pelicrema – Te... acompaño?-pregunto este aun sonrojado.

- No no, esta bien sino llegaras tarde a casa- dijo la chica pero esta conocia lo suficiente a su amigo para saber que insistiria asi que para que no siguiera se despidio rapidamente de el y se marcho, Goenji solo pudo decir:

- hasta mañana!

La chica solo le dedico una sonrisa y siguio con su camino.

Goenji camino hacia su casa mientras pensaba:

-_Porque no la invite al baile? Creo que estoy exagerando las cosas solo es un baile y una chica ¬¬._

_Pero claro que no es solo una chica es Nanomi Tsuki …_

_Que me sucede ? Talves sea que me hizo mas falta de lo que pense en su ausencia..._

Al dia siguiente un chico peli azul (Kazemaru)iba caminando hacia la secundaria Raimon, cuando empieza a vibrar su celular el cual se encontraba en su bolsillo, este lo saca y revisa el aparato, era un mensaje de texto que decia:

_Hola que tal as estado?_

_Si yo se ahorita de as de estar preguntando _

_quien rayos soy, _

_pero si quieres saber _

_nos vemos hoy a las 3 en la heladeria a una cuadra de _

_la secundaria Raimon._

_Sayonara x3._

El chico leio repetidas veces el texto pero ni una sola pista de quien podia ser ya que el mensaje no tenia firma y el numero era desconocido. Este guardo su celular y siguio su camino algo pensativo y un poco asustado.

En la secundaria las clases aun no habian comenzado, Nanomi entro al salon y de inmediato Haruna se le hacerco a saludarle.

-Hola! Nanomi n.n- dijo la peli azul muy alegre.

-Ho- hola- dijo la otra chica algo entrecortadamente.

- Y.. dime que tal te a ido?- dijo la chica con un tono de voz algo siniestro.

- A pues bien bien- dijo la chica con una gotita.

-Algo especial? Y/o emocionante?- dijo la peliazul con el mismo tono de vos.

- Emmm.. no nada todo normal- sonrio inocentemente la peliocre.

Haruna cayo al piso y mientras se levantaba dijo:

-ok-con un tono de derrota.

Nanomi voltio hacia la puerta al notar que Goenji entro al salon junto a Hiroto, los dos se hacercaron a ellas para saludar:

-Buenos dias- dijieron los dos amablemente.

-hola! ^ ^- sonrio Haruna al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño codazo a su compañera para que reaccionara.

- A.. hola- dijo la peliocre algo avergonzada.

-Que hacen?- dijo Hiroto .

- Pues... esperando a que la clase comience- respondio Nanomi con un tono algo desanimado.

El ojiverde rio levemente y se sento en su pupitre.

-Hey! Shuya !- grito un pelirosa desde la entrada del salon.

- Que quieres Tsunami?-dijo el mencionado despreocupadamente.

- Ven para aca tengo un mensaje para ti-dijo picaramente el pelirosa.

Goenji camino hacia su compañero y este rio para luego decir:

-Fubuki me dijo que te preguntara si... tu … ya invitaste Nanomi al baile?

Goenji se sonrojo y desvio la mirada:

- Pues yo... no...- el pelicrema fue interrumpido por Tsunami quien dijo:

- Awwww parece que el GRAN goleador de fuego tiene devilidad con las chicas - se burlo este (si, lo se, las bromas de este tipo no me salen bien x / ).

El pelicrema solo se limito a cruzar lo brasos y fruncir un poco el seño.

- Vamos no te enojes solo era una pequeña broma- rio el pelirosa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su pupitre, Goenji se dirijio a su pupitre.

Luego entro la profesora de ingles y empezo la clase.

Sono la campana para el receso y todos salieron de sus salones.

Nanomi caminaba hicia la cafeteria cuando tropeso con un rubio .

- Lo siento Aphrodi- dijo la chica aun en el suelo.

- Perdoname a mi- dijo el chico mientras le extendia la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-gracias ^ ^- sonrio la chica por la ayuda de su compañero.

Aphrodi- A donde vas?

Nanomi-a la cafeteria

Aphrodi- A si logico jejejeje

Nanomi- y tu?

Aphrodi-yo.. pues no tengo habre, pensaba caminar un rato por el instituto

Nanomi-A te puedo acompañar?

Aphrodi- Claro

Los dos empezaron a caminar.

En el comedor Aki pregunto:

- Alguien a visto a Nanomi?

-Nop, ni siquiera la vi entrar al comedor- dijo Toko algo extrañada.

-Hey! Y Aphrodi?- pregunto Endo al otro extremo de la mesa

-Me dijo que no tenia hambre- informo Kazemaru.

- Emmm.. ok- dijo Endo mientras se volvia a sentar.

Segundos despues Goenji se levanto para retirarse.

-A donde vas ?-pregunto Fubuki

-Yo... quiero caminar un poco

-ok- dijo Fubuki entre risitas.

El pelicrema lo ignoro y se retiro.

En uno de los jardines de la secundaria:

Nanomi:No extrañas a tus amigos de la secundaria Zeus?

Aphrodi:pues si, pero aun les hablo aveces nos reunimos en pocas palabras no e perdido la comunicación con ellos.

Nanomi:que bien n.n

Aphrodi:jajaja si pero dejemos de hablar de mi, y que hay de ti?

Nanomi:yo?

Aphrodi:si, Ibas al instituto kidokawa.

Nanomi: A.. si claro me llevaba bien con la mayoria pero mi mejor amigo fue Goenji, el siempre me ayudo a salir de problemas y me protegia-esto ultimo con una expresion algo triste que el rubio pudo notar.

Aphrodi: El te gusta verdad?-dijo el chico con sierto tono agradable

Nanomi:-ruborizada- que?..yo..no … emm.. soy tan obvia?.

Aphrodi:No, claro que no

Nanomi:entonces?

Aphrodi:Esque cuando hablas de el... no se, es diferente a los demas, pero lo pude notar porque soy algo.. como se dice?... emm..

Nanomi:Experto ? -bromeo la peliocre-

Aphrodi rio y luego dijo:Como digas ^ ^

La peliocre dio un suspiro de tristeza.

Aphrodi: que sucede?

Nanomi: Bueno esque que mas da que me guste Goenji si para el yo … solo soy una amiga.

Aphrodi: porque dices?

Nanomi:Bueno.. hace tiempo que me gusta y solo necesitaba una señal para saber si el siente lo mismo por mi y me confesaria.

Aphrodi:-suspiro-Goenji es una gran persona pero es muy cerrado, no sabras sus sentimientos asta que estos los confiese el.

Nanomi lo miro un poco sorprendida y luego dijo: tienes mucha razon gracias Terumi.

Luego esta le deposito un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento.

El rubio la miro sonrientemente.

Pero ninguno de los dos se percato de que Goenji observo la escena del beso en la mejilla a lo lejos, por lo cual este no pudo escuchar de que hablaban.

En ese momento Goenji se sintio molesto, decepcionado y sobre todo triste, pero lo unico que hizo fue alejarse del lugar.

Cuando pasaba por la cafeteria un peliplata se hacerco a el.

-Hola!-dijo el albino muy alegre.

-Hola Fubuki-dijo el pelicrema apagadamente.

El mensionado noto la tristeza del pelicrema y le pregunto algo preocupado:

-Que te sucede?paso algo?

-No, no sucede nada-dijo el mas alto aun apagado

-Hey, dime tu sabes que te puedo ayudar- aconsejo Fubuki.

Goenji miro a su compañero y le dijo:

-Bueno... esque... creo que Nanomi no siente lo mismo que yo hacia ella-hizo una pequeña pausa-Tu sabes hay millones de chicos en este planeta, porque deveria ser yo.

Fubuki sonrio levemente y dijo:

-No es obvio?

-Obvio que?- pregunto el pelicrema confundido.

El albino rio-Vere si "tu chica" no tiene pareja aun-dijo este con un tono picaro.

Goenji aun confundido observo a su amigo quien buscaba a alguien con la mirada, luego de unos segundo:

-Haruna!-grito el peliplata mientras hacia señas con la manio para que la chica fuera asia ellos.

La chica se hacerco rapidamente a ellos

-Que sucede?- pregunto esta.

-Me haces un fabor?-pregunto el ojiverde con un tono persuacivo.

-Claro-respondio la peliazul.

- le podrias preguntar a Nanomi si...- el chico no pudo terminar su pregunta pues goenji le habia tapado la boca con la mano.

-NO NADA HARUNA- dijo el pelicrema con un tono alterado.

Fubuki trataba de quitar la mano de su compañero de su boca pero este era demasiado fuerte.

Haruna miro con la escena con una gotita estilo anime, penso que Goenji no soltaria al peliplata y dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Fubuki pudo soltarsey rapidamente dijo:

-Si Nanomi ya tiene pareja para el baile.

La peliazul voltio hacia los chicos y noto que Goenji acababa de cruzar los brasos y desvio la mirado algo ruborizado, y que Fubuki se encontraba sentado en el suelo con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Emm..Claro-afirmo Haruna aun con la gotita.

Por otro lado, Aphrodi caminaba con Nanomi hacia el salon pues ya faltaban pocos minutos para que la campana sonase. En el camino Nanomi le pregunto a Aphrodi :

-Y... Tu ya sabes a quien invitaras?

El rubio recibio la pregunta de golpe.

-Emmm... pues yo... pienso invitar a... Nat..Natsumi- respondio entrecortadamente el chico ruborizado.

-Que? Encerio?-dijo la Nanomi sorprendida- No... sabia que te gustaba ^ ^.

Aphrodi aun ruborizado sonri, luego sono la campana, Los dos chicos se despidieron para luego dirigirse a sus clases.

En pocos segundos los pasillos se llenaron de jovenes, Nanomi trataba de hacerse paso entre ellos para llegar a su salon. Cuando ya se encontraba a un paso del lugar una chica peliazulle puso la mano en el hombro.

-Hola Haruna- dijo nanomi algo sorprendida.

-Hola- dijo la otra muy contenta, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a la chica de la muñeca y entratan al salon, las dos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres.

-Querias decirme algo?-pregunto la peliocre.

-Ah si- Afirmo Haruna para luego seguir-Ya sabes con quien iras al baile?

Nanomi dio un pequeño suspiro y respondio:

-Pues... nadie me a invitado, no tengo idea con quien ire-hizo una pequeña pausa- Ademas... no tengo nada que ponerme talves no ire- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

Haruna rio y le dijo:

-No te preocupes que yo te ayudo y al baile iras con o sin pareja, no necesitas una pareja para el baile solo vamos a divertirnos xD.

-ok-suspiro Nanomi.

En ese momento alguien llamo la atencion de Haruna, era Fuyuka quien entro al salon y se coloco enfrente de la pisarra, Nanomi tambien voltio hacia ella como todo el salon:

-Queria informales a los pertenecientes del equipo de soccer que este dia no habra practica. Gracias.

Esta se retiro y los intregrantes del equipo que tocaban en esa seccion se preguntaban porque se habian suspendido la practia.

**Hasta aquí lo dejare no lo quiero muy largo jejejejeje**

**Sayonara xD**

**Matta ne**


	6. Chapter 6

_-Quería informales a los pertenecientes del equipo de soccer que este día no habrá practica. Gracias._

_Esta se retiro y los integrantes del equipo que tocaban en esa sección se preguntaban porque se habían suspendido la práctica..._

Después del anunciado la clase comenzó (aburrida como siempre xP).

Por fin sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases habían terminado, la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigían a los clubes después de clase pero ese no era el caso de los chicos del club de soccer, ya que la práctica se había suspendido la mayoría de ellos se reunieron para saber la razón de esto mientras otros solo se dirigieron temprano a sus casas.

En el lugar donde se habían reunido el club de soccer:

Endo:-jadeando- ya busque al entrenador por todas partes y no lo encuentroooooo!

Kido: entonces esperemos hasta que el aparezca.

Endo: y si no aparece hoy?

Kido: esperaremos mañana.

Endo:-haciendo pucheros- yo no quiero esperar hasta mañana.

Kido: -.-'

Luego de unos minutos Goenji, Hiroto,Haruna y Nanomi llegaron a sentarse junto a ellos:

Nanomi noto el gracioso pero decepcionado rostro de Endo

-Que te sucede Endo?

El peli café contesto:

-Es que ya busque al entrenador por todos lados y parece que la tierra se lo ha tragado.

Goenji observo a todos los que se encontraban ahí reunidos y dijo:

-No es el único, no he visto a kazemaru desde que salimos de clase.

-Hmmmm... Ahorita que me doy cuenta lo vi salir del instituto minutos después de que sonara la campana.

-Hmmm.. Qué raro normalmente kazemaru no sale tan temprano de aquí- dijo Kido.

-A de haber tenido algo importante que hacer, no nos preocupemos – exclamo Tsunami que también se encontraba ahí.

Un peli azul iba caminando por la acera a hacia la heladería que se encontraba cerca de su instituto,

El chico no se veía confiado al contrario se veía un poco nervioso pero al parecer no se iba a detener.

Entro a la heladería ahí observo el lugar para ver si alguien de ahí era familiar o parecía sospechoso, pero lo único que encontró ahí adentro era un señor leyendo un periódico y los empleados del lugar. Se dirigió hacia una mesa, coloco su bolsón en el suelo y se sentó a esperar un poco.

Pasaron 15 minutos y nada...pasaron 30... 40... y llego a los 50 cuando este se canso de esperar, se levanto y al momento de recoger su bolsón alguien entro a la heladería. Era una chica de cabello castaño algo rojizo, ojos cafés y piel trigueña, usaba unos shorts de lona, una camisa rosada de tirantes, unas zapatillas blancas y una pequeña cartera rosa.

-KAZEMARUUU!- grito la chica lanzándose hacia el peli azul.

-Rei-ka?- dijo este algo sonrojado.

Luego de esto los dos se sentaron en una mesa.

Kazemaru: tiempo de no verte Reika.

Reika: Awwwww me extrañaste- abrazándolo.

Kazemaru rio nerviosamente.

Reika: Lika me invito a venir y como me iba a negar si te iba a volver a ver... y.. Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Kazemaru miro desesperadamente a todos los lugares como buscando una salida ( Pobre xD)

-Pues... yo..

No pudo terminar pues Reika lo interrumpió:

-Eso pensé, así que yo seré tu pareja para el baile ^ ^

Kazemaru la miraba con una gotita a un costado del rostro.

Reika : entonces soy tu pareja?-lo miro con una carita chibi

Kazemaru: pues...

Reika: NO ME QUIERES COMO PAREJA !- grito a casi todo pulmón en el oído del chico.

Kazemaru se tambaleo un poco y formulando palabras dijo:

-no... Yo no dije eso.

Reika lo tomo del brazo acercándolo a ella:

- Entonces si?

El chico solo alcanzo a decir :

- aja.

-Bieeennnnn!- dijo muy feliz hasta que miro el reloj – me tengo que ir nos vemos en el baile-salió rápidamente del local.

El chico aun nervioso y asustado por el carácter de Reika se dejo caer en la silla con cara de haber visto un fantasma ( hahahahahahahaahah :'D).

En la reunión de los algunos miembros del club:

-ya es tarde y el entrenador no apareció mejor vámonos- dijo un peli rosa con una expresión despreocupada.

-Tsunami tiene razón vámonos se está haciendo tarde- dijo Kido

- Yo no me iré aunque tenga que dormir aquí- refunfuño endo cruzando los brazos.

- Bueno entonces serás el único, buena suerte- se despidió Toko mientras se retiraba con todos los que se encontraba ahí.

-Bien- los ignoro el peli café

Todos :¬¬'

Ya en el portón del instituto la mayoría se despedía para tomar sus diferentes caminos.

Goenji pensaba en irse solo hacia su casa y pensar en cualquier cosa que lo pudiera distraer de la realidad, Nanomi pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Hey Nanomi!- grito un peli rosa.

La mencionada voltio a ver.

-que sucede Tsunami?-dijo esta.

El chico se acerco a ella.

-No te gustaría que alguien te acompañara a casa?, es que ya es tarde y es muy peligroso- le susurro

-No , no gracias ^ ^, no es muy tarde además mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí – dijo la chica algo apenada.

-Vamos, además la compañía siempre hace falta- rogo el moreno.

-Emm.. Bueno está bien.

El chico sonrió para luego gritar:

-Hey! Shuuya!

Goenji, quien ya había comenzado a caminar hacia su casa, voltio a ver hacia el moreno con una cara de pocos amigos pero cambio su expresión al ver a la chica que se encontraba a la par de su amigo.

-que sucede?- dijo el peli crema algo serio.

-ven para acá- le dijo Tsunami al mismo tiempo que movía su mano en señal de que se acercara.

Goenji no se negó y camino hacia el, mientras caminaba Nanomi se dio cuenta del propósito del peli rosa.

-Que... intentas hacer Tsunami?- un poco ruborizada.

EL chico se limito a reír.

-Que necesitas?-pregunto el peli crema.

-Aaah es que quería saber si podrías acompañar a Nanomi a casa?-dijo el chico con un tono pícaro.

Nanomi quería detener a Tsunami pero quería estar un rato con Goenji tanto así que algo en ella se reusó a hablar, lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse un poco.

-Emm.. Si Nanomi quiere podría- dijo Goenji pero en su interior "_que hice ? Bueno tal vez con pasar un rato con ella me haga quitarme este sentimiento extraño U.U"._

_-_Ya esta ! La vas a acompañar.-dijo el chico aun con su tono pícaro.

-Y..Y tú?-pregunto Nanomi

-Pues yo tengo algo que hacer- el chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar-Adiós- levanto la mano en gesto de despedida.

Nanomi y Goenji se quedaron perplejos ante la actitud de su amigo, pero de todos modos en verdad se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que caminar.

-Entonces te acompaño?- pregunto Goenji aun con sus dudas.

-S..Si tú quieres-dijo Nanomi

-Por mi está bien-Sonrió tiernamente el chico.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Nanomi al mismo tiempo que comenzó a caminar.

-o..Ok- dijo Goenji para luego seguirla.

Nanomi trato de pensar en algo para hablar pero como siempre fue imposible, de pronto se le vino un pequeño recuerdo y rio levemente.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Goenji con curiosidad.

-Yo..Pues se me vino un recuerdo de cuando éramos pequeños- dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa.

Goenji no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las inocentes tonterías y constantes demostraciones de amistad en su pasado.

-y dime como era?.

-Pues...

**(FLASHBACK)**

Era un día soleado en una escuela primaria Kidokawa (yo sé que es secundaria pero digamos que también tiene una primaria xD), una niñita de cabellos entre el ocre y el fucsia ojos del mismo color tez trigueña, usaba el uniforme de la primaria el cual era una gabacha verde con blanco y unas zapatillas negras, jugaba con un balón de soccer, lo tiraba al aire y antes de que callera al suelo lo volvía a lanzar hacia el cielo, pero accidentalmente lo lanzo demasiado fuerte y fue a parar a la rama de un árbol, ella observo detenidamente el árbol y decidió subir para recuperar la pelota, no le faltaba mucho para llegar a ella cuando sin previo aviso la rama donde ella tenía apoyados los pies se rompió y la niña quedo en el aire solo sostenida por la rama que ella tenía garrada con una de sus manos, desesperadamente pidió ayuda cerca de ahí no se encontraba nadie.

Por otra parte un niño de aproximados 8 años, cabello parado color crema usaba el uniforme del la primaria que era unos shorts verdes y una camisa blanca, caminaba por ahí tranquilamente disfrutando del día pero algo le llamo la atención era la voz de alguien pidiendo ayuda, el niño reacciono y busco la voz, de repente paso cerca de un árbol y miro hacia arriba en una de las ramas había una niña colgando de una de ellas, el hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió que fue subir al árbol cuidadosamente al mismo tiempo que le decía a la niña que no se moviera, está asustada cerraba los ojos para no voltear hacia abajo, el peli crema tomo a la niña de la mano y le dijo que subiera la otra, esta lo intento pero no lo logro la primera vez pero a la segunda logro subir y el chico la sujeto fuerte para que ninguno de los dos callera, luego él le ayudo a bajar.

-Estas bien?-le pregunto el chiquillo a la niña.

Esta se encontraba sollozando del susto y el niño trato de tranquilizarla.

Cuando esta estuvo más tranquila le agradeció

-Muchas gracias emmm..-la niña no sabía el nombre de su salvador así que quedo corta en palabra.

-Me puedes llamar Goenji- dijo el chiquillo con una sonrisa.

-Ahh entonces gracias Goenji- dijo esta para luego darle un inocente y tierno beso en la mejilla.

El chico se ruborizo levemente al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

-de nada.

La chiquilla rio al ver la reacción de este.

-Por cierto me llamo Nanomi Tsuki puedes llamarme Nanomi ^ ^- dijo eta para luego recoger el balón y le pregunto-quieres jugar con migo?.

**(FIN DEL FLASBACK)**

Los dos chicos se encontraban riendo.

-Hahahahahah y así fue como nos conocimos recuerdas-dijo muy alegre la chica

-Como olvidarlo- dijo Goenji aun riendo un poco.

Luego los dos se dieron cuenta que ya se encontraban enfrente de la casa de Nanomi.

-A.. Bueno hasta aquí llegamos adiós Goenji- se despidió Nanomi.

-Ok que te vaya bien cuídate mucho.

-Igual tu- fue lo último que dijo Nanomi antes de entrar a su casa.

Goenji sonrió y tomo camino hacia su hogar.

Ese mismo dia como a las 9 de la noche:

- este lugar me da miedoo, no hay nada de luz- se quejaba un peli café en algun lugar de la secundaria raimon.

-BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se escucho una tormentosa riza a lo lejos

-que fue eso ? Hola? Hay alguin aquí?-pregunto deseperadamente el castaño.

-vete de aquí o sufriras- se volvio a escuchar la voz.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito desesperadamente mientras salia corriendo de la instalacion.

A lo lejos se encontraba Toko y Kogure matandose de la risa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola !**

**Si yo creo que ya me odian por tardarme años en actualizar, pero esque es dificil poner algo nuevo pero ago el intento ya que creo que este cap lo publicare antes que el fic que tengo de Fubuki quiero Felicitar a mi kerida amiga Yukka Ichirouta que es nueva por aquí y esta progresando excelentemente con su primer fic y tambien queria darle las gracias por ayudarme con mis fics Arigato ^ ^**

**Bueno es hora de comenzar con el cap.**

Era ya jueves por la mañana un día antes del famoso baile de la secundaria Raimon.

Nanomi despertó muy temprano por la mañana, se ducho y vistió luego bajo a desayunar y se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero antes de eso se despidió de sus padres.

La chica iba muy animada caminando hacia Raimon, no podía olvidar la estupenda platica con aquel peli crema que desde pequeña le había gustado, pero claro no le falto la tonta decepción al pensar que el no sentía nada por ella, pero por el momento trataba de verle el lado positivo a la vida.

Ya solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar a Raimon, cuando se encontró con Haruna y Aki que obviamente iban para el mismo lugar.

-Buenos días- saludo la chica.

-Hola Nanomi- correspondieron al saludo las dos al mismo tiempo.

Las tres chicas siguieron el camino hacia la secundaria.

-Sabes Nanomi, Endo se atrevió a pedirle a Aki que fuera su pareja para el baile- Dijo Haruna con un tono muy risueño, Aki se sonrojo un poco.

-Enserio Aki?-pregunto sorprendida Nanomi lanzando su mirada hacia la mencionada.

-Bueno pues yo...- La chica se encontraba tan nerviosa que le costó organizar sus palabras.

-Vamos Aki cuéntale- rogo Haruna.

-Si cuéntame Aki- siguió rogando la otra.

La peli café rendida ante tanto ruego dio un suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno pues...

**(FLASHBACK)**

Aki se encontraba en el gimnasio de Raimon acomodando unos preparativos, en el lugar ya no había nadie pues ya era tarde y todos se habían ido a excepción por supuesto de Aki que quería que todo quedara genial.

-La decoración por aquí, las luces allá, la música en aquel CD...-repetía constantes veces la chica para no olvidar nada.

De pronto alguien entro al gimnasio al principio Aki no lo noto pues como se veía estaba muy pero muy ocupada.

-Aki?-dijo la persona que había entrado.

La chica reconoció la voz de inmediato y voltio a ver.

-Endo? Que haces aquí?

El chico se acerco más a ella.

-Yo pues... emmm.. Quería decirte algo pero veo que estas muy ocupada mejor te hablo más tarde-dijo el chico para dar rápidamente media vuelta.

-Espera!-dijo la chica en un tono un poco alto- no hay problema, no estoy tan ocupada-mintió esta porque los momentos a solas con Endo eran especiales y muy importantes para ella.

-A bueno.. Yo quería saber si... quería preguntarte si tu..-tartamudeaba Endo sin saber cómo decirle.

-Aja?-dijo Aki para que el peli café reaccionara.

-Bueno es que yo..Tu … quería saber.. Contigo...baile?-dijo este sonrojado y como ya lo habrán notado nada bien le salió xD.

Aki comenzó a reír.

-Querías preguntarme si iba al baile con tigo?-dijo la chica al ver que su querido amigo no podría organizas sus palabras.

-Si eso!-dijo Endo entusiasmado, nervioso y sonrojado xD

Aki volvió a reír

-Si o no?- dijo endo aun nervioso.

-Claro me encantaría- dijo esta aun riendo.

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

Nanomi reía- y así te lo pidió?- pregunto esta aun riendo.

-Emm.. Pues si- dijo Aki aun mas sonrojada, y lo único que se le ocurrió para desviar el tema fue hablar sobre la cita de otra – Y cuéntanos Haruna como fue que tachimukai te pidió que fueras su pareja en el baile.

Haruna sonrió y miro hacia el cielo.

-Pues mi historia es mas... como te digo...normal- resalto esta última palabra.

-Y como fue?-pregunto Nanomi con curiosidad.

-Ahh bueno pues tachimukai solo me pregunto el día que el director le dijo a Natsumi que habría un baile ^ ^.

-Awwww que lindo- exclamo Nanomi.

Las chicas llegaron a la secundaria, media ves entraron encontraron un cartel sobre el baile y frente a este se encontraban dos personas.

-Hola- saludaron las chicas a Midorikawa y Fubuki quienes eran los que platicaban observando el cartel.

-Hola-saludaron los dos.

-Que hacen?-pregunto Aki

-estamos hablando sobre esta cosa del baile haha tiene preocupados a muchos-dijo midorikawa con una voz burlona.

-Preocupados?-dijo Nanomi.

-pues... si, la mayoría de las personas andan desesperados buscando pareja- aclaro Fubuki.

-Y ustedes son unas de esas "personas"?- pregunto Haruna riendo.

Las otras dos chicas solo se rieron.

-Claro que no- dijo Fubuki seguro de si.

-Y tu Midorikawa?- pregunto Aki.

-Claro que si tengo pareja.

-Enserio?- dijo sarcásticamente Haruna.

-SI!- exclamo este- y la conocerán en el baile- fue lo último que dijo para luego marcharse.

Las tres chicas y Fubuki se quedaron riendo.

Por otro lado, Goenji ya se encontraba en el salón junto a Tsunami y Hiroto

-Vaya que el mundo se toma enserio esto del baile- suspiro Tsunami.

-Bueno, tienes razón pero hay persona que lo toman más serio que otras- dijo Hiroto con su típica voz calmada.

-Hay! Pero ni es para tanto- se quejo el peli rosa.

-No era lo mismo que decías antes de pedirle a Toko que fuera con tigo- rio el pelirrojo.

Tsunami solo debió la mirada.

-Y tu Goenji ya invitaste a alguien al baile?-pregunto Hiroto.

-Claro que ya tiene pareja, con la ayuda que le di ayer por supuesto que tendrá- dijo Tsunami orgullosamente.

-Goenji?- dijo Hiroto al notar que su amigo no reaccionaba.

-Yo?... a si que paso el baile si si- reacciono el peli crema, a esto sus dos amigos lo observaron extrañados.

-Estas bien? Te noto realmente distraído- pregunto Tsunami.

-Si muy buen- suspiro goenji un una leve sonrisa.

- Seguro?- pregunto Hiroto-te sucedió algo?-

-No, no se preocupen se los juro estoy bien-dijo el joven.

- Prestaste atención a lo que te decíamos?- pregunto seriamente Tsunami.

-Bueno... yo- dijo nerviosamente.

-Dinos que te sucede.

-HaHaHa que no es obvio Hiroto?,Goenji y Nanomi ya se besaron- dijo Tsunami con su tono orgulloso.

-QUE?- exclamo Goenji totalmente rojo.

-Que bueno ^ ^- felicito Hiroto al delantero.

-NO! Tsunami no sabe lo que dice, nada de eso ha sucedido- aclaro alturadamente Goenji.

-Entonces?- dijo el pelirrojo confundido.

-Entonces el trabajo de unirlos ayer no sirvió para nada?- exclamo Tsunami molesto.

-trabajo ¬ ¬ ?- esbozo Goenji.

-SI TRABAJO!- contesto Tsunami.

-Ya, chicos no se vayan a poner a pelear- los interrumpió Hiroto.

Los dos chicos cruzaron los brazos y miraron a diferentes direcciones.

Hiroto solo rio dándose por vencido.

En ese momento algo llamo la atención de los tres, era Endo que acababa de entrar al salón totalmente desarreglado y con enormes ojeras.

-Que te sucedió?- pregunto Tsunami curiosamente.

- Una cosa- dijo endo tambaleándose- la secundaria... no es un buen lugar para quedarse a dormir- eso fue lo último que dijo para caer dormido al suelo y en ese momento dos personas se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

-Ustedes tienen algo que ver?- pregunto Goenji dirigiéndose a Cogure y Toko quienes eran los que se reían.

-Nop no sabemos nada- dijo Toko aun riéndose.

Los tres chicos los miraron con una gotita estilo anime.

En eso la campana sonó y todos empezaron a movilizarse a sus asientos.

Ya todos se encontraban en sus puestos ( claro a excepción de Endo xD) y un profesor entro al salón.

Así las clases dieron inicio a las cuales algunos prestaban atención, otros platicaban, algunos hacían como que si ponían atención pero nada que ver, etc.

Nanomi miraba hacia el pizarrón pero no pida evitar observar de reojo a Goenji, quien por pura coincidencia hacia lo mismo.

En el receso todos se sentaron juntos en la cafetería, Nanomi se sentó junto a Aphrodi y en voz baja le pregunto.

-Ya la invitaste al baile?

El rubio afirmo con una dulce sonrisa.

- y con quien iras tu?-pregunto este aun en voz baja.

La chica no necesito usar palabra alguna pues solo hizo una expresión decepcionada y Aphrodi lo entendió.

-Tranquila solo recuerda que lo importante es que te diviertas ^ ^- le animo este.

Nanomi sonrió levemente.

A lo lejos se encontraba Goenji observándolos disimuladamente ( huy! Que celoso xDD) pero no lo suficiente como para que Fubuki no lo notara.

-Vamos Goenji, no me vayas a decir que piensas que a Nanomi le gusta Afuro- dijo este con un tono burlesco.

Goenji ni lo voltio a ver.

-No te enfades, solo decía que tienes que tener mas confianza en ti ^ ^-siguió Fubuki.

Goenji se limito a suspirar sin decir una sola palabra.

Fubuki rio levemente y se marcho. Así termino el recreo para volver a clases otra vez.

Por fin las clases terminaron (jejej que rápido vea xD) y Endo corrió hacia la cancha de soccer para buscar de nuevo al entrenador, esta vez tuvo suerte el entrenador se encontraba ahí.

-Entrenador- dijo Endo para llamar la atención del mencionado.

-Sucede algo?- le pregunto este.

-Quería preguntarle, porque suspendió el entreno de ayer?

- Pues veras...

**Si yo se que quieren saber que sucedió y quieren matarme jajajaja _suspenso_ pero tranquilos que lo verán en el próximo cap. espero que les allá gustado, y estoy consciente que deje mi inspiración en el one-shot que hice por eso no me sala bien por acá pro me seguiré esforzando ^ ^**

**Espero que me merezca un review n.n**

**Bueno me despido **

**Sayonara **

**Matta ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Holaaaaaa xD de nuevo?_**

**_Yoc que los hice esperar años vv' pro no se me ocurria nada y bueno tampoco digamos que este sera el mejor capitulo pues me costo recordar lo que se suponia que estaba pensando al escribirlo, a y lo que deje en suspenso... bueno no se van a llevar una gran sorpresa no es nada del otro mundo xD no se me ocurrio nada ._. bueno aqui les dejo el cap _**

**_(si piensan matar a aguien que sea a a la "inspiracion" que siempre me anda huyendo D:)_**

-Entrenador- dijo Endo para llamar la atención del mencionado.

-Sucede algo?- le pregunto este.

-Quería preguntarle, porque suspendió el entreno de ayer?

-Pues veras…- Kudo comenzó a hablar-note sus actitudes durante el entreno seguido al anuncio del baile y ninguno de ustedes podía concentrarse en el entreno, así que pensé en darle estos días libres para que no arruinen el entreno y terminen rompiéndose algo- termino con su típica fría mirada

-Hoy tampoco habrá entreno?- pregunto Endo.

-El director suspendió las actividades después de clases de hoy y mañana para tener más jóvenes que ayuden en los preparativos. Acaso no prestas atención?- pregunto algo enojado.

-Etto…

Por otro lado, Haruna y Nanomi se encontraban hablando cerca de la salida del instituto.

-Vamos Nanomi!-rogo Haruna.

-No quiero ir de compras- Era la tercera ves que Nanomi decía esto a su amiga que insistentemente rogaba ir a comprar un vestido.

-Vamos! No te ara daño ir a comprar un vestido nuevo.

-Eh dicho que no, buscare algo que ponerme que no sea un vestido-la peli ocre se cruzo de brazos.

-Nanomiiiiiiii .- exclamo Haruna.

-Que sucede?- Llego Fubuki , llamando la atención de ambas.

-Esperamos a Aki- sonrió Haruna.- iremos juntas de compras para el baile

Fubuki sonrió- que bien.

-Haruna, ya te dije que yo no iré!- replico la ojiplata.

-Como digas- sonrió maléficamente la peli azul.

Nanomi suspiro- Mejor iré a buscar a Aki.

La peliocre comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del instituto.

-Donde esta Goenji?- pregunto Haruna cuando su amiga se había ido.

-Dentro del edificio, en el salón- dijo Fubuki- espero que cuando la vea se anime a invitarla-suspiro.

Nanomi subió unas escaleras para llegar al salón donde se suponía se encontraba Aki. Al entrar no vio a su amiga por ningún lado, el único que se encontraba dentro era Aphrodi guardando unos libros en su mochila.

-Nanomi? Que haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio volteándola a ver.

-Ah! Terumi , yo… estaba buscando a Aki.

Aphrodi se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a la salida frente a Nanomi.

-Hmmmm… creo que se encuentra en el gimnasio.

-Gracias.

-Te acompaño, pues me dirigía hacia ahí- sonrió el rubio.

-Eres parte de los que lo organizaron?- pregunto la chica.

- Natsumi…. Ella me lo pido y… bueno no iba a negarme- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Nanomi rio. Y los dos comenzaron caminar hacia el gimnasio.

-Y Goenji ya te invito?- pregunto el chico saliendo del salón.

-Aun no- la chica sonrió decaídamente- además apuesto a que si el me lo pidiera yo no sabría como contestarle y no me saliera ningún sonido de la boca. Intento no ponerme nerviosa, pero es imposible.

-Eso seria extraño- terumi rio, pero al no ver reacción en la chica paro de golpe y la sujeto de la mano para que también parara.- Ya se! Que tal si practicamos así ya tienes alguna idea de lo que podrías sentir, vale?.

-Hmmmm… esta bn.

Ambos se encontraban en el pasillo, Terumi se apoyó un poco en la pared y cruzo sus brazos tratando de aparentar una postura de chico malo.

-Que haces?- rio Nanomi.

-Trato de parecerme Goenji- la miro inocente.-Bien comencemos.

-ok.

-Nanomi…-la llamo.- Quería saber si… querías ir al baile con migo?

-Eh… claro.

-Que haces!?- exclamo Aphrodi.

- De que? Dije que si- Nanomi se en congio de hombros.

-Pero no imaginaste que fuera Goenji, por eso fue fácil.

-Hay! Esto es mas complicado de lo que pensé- se rindo- mejor vamos a buscar a Aki.

-Ok.

Horas mas tarde….

-Te dije que no quería comprar nada- dijo Nanomi , con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Aki y Haruna habían logrado convencer a Nanomi que se probara unos vestidos.

-pero si te queda estupendo- sonrió Aki.

Nanomi usaba un vestido negro (la descripción del vestido se las dejo a su imaginación xD)

- Lo llevamos- le dijo Haruna a una empleada.

Cuando se encontraban pagando Haruna se le acerco a Nanomi.

-Nanomi, no te encontraste con Goenji cuando fuiste a buscar a Aki?

-No- respondió fría.

-ok.

-Porque?

-No, nada solo preguntaba- se alejó.

(Ese mismo día)

Hiroto, Midorikawa,Endo, Fubuki, Tsunami y Goenji practicaban futbol en la cancha de Kazeinjin después de clases.

-Midorikawa pásale la pelota a Goenji – grito Hiroto.

-Ahí va- la lanzo.

-Ve a la portería- grito Fubuki.

Goenji corrió con el balón hacia la portería pero Tsunami lo detuvo con su técnica de defensa haciendo que la bola regresara al centro.

-Estas bien?!- grito Endo desde la portería .

Goenji se limito a asentir.

Hiroto tomo el control del balón y corrió asta la portería esquivando a Fubuki.

-Lánzala- grito Hiroto dándole un pase a Goenji.

Goenji logro esquivar a Tsunami y realizo el tornado de fuego. El cual fue detenido sin ninguna técnica especial por Endo.

-Aquí termino el entreno- aviso Endo al ver que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Que te sucede Goenji?- pregunto Endo al goleador- te note distraído.

-Nada, importante- respondió.

-Seguro?

-Si- respondió en un leve susurro.

El pelicrema comenzó a caminar a caza cuando la voz de Fubuki lo detuvo.

-Goenji, que sucedió?-pregunto el albino alcanzando el paso del chico.

-Nada.- este siguió caminando.

-Vamos tu sabes que puedes decirme, acaso es algo de Nanomi?.

Cuando el albino pronuncio aquel nombre Goenji sintió una leve punzada en el pecho.

-Goenji!- exclamo Fubuki poniéndose frente a él.

-Fubuki, déjalo así, Nanomi ira con quien ella quería al baile, de todos modos no pensaba ir- dijo el chico apagadamente mientras rodeaba al peliplata y seguía su camino.

-Que?- se pregunto un susurro, viendo como su amigo se alejaba.

_**Aqui termina este cap... y como quiero que el siguiente sea mejor no esperen a que lo publique rapido vv' Gomen!**_

_**Matta ne **_

_**A se me olvidava!**_

_**Gracias a Yukka Ichirouta que me estuvo diciendo que publicara todo este año .**_

_**Y tambien vere si publico algo en "jamas te olvidare"**_


End file.
